


Destiny Pentober Day 24 - City Life

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Easton-4 finds herself in a very difficult situation while battling against a hostile group of Red Legion soldiers. When her pistol flies from her hand, she will need some help from a very unlikely source to find her way out of this mess.
Relationships: Original Guardian & Original Eliksni, Original Guardian & Original Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 24 - City Life

# City Life

###  _Written by Freyja_

Wednesdays. The day of the week that Easton could tell the Vanguard “Don't call me on this day. I won't answer.” She had some errands today such as getting groceries and picking up food for her dog Daisy, so she got up earlier than normal to ensure she had plenty of time for these tasks. The city was bustling with people running about, all attempting to reach their destinations on time. Guardians dashing to the hangar, shopkeeps running back to their bodegas with food and other supplies, everyone was in a hurry. Easton didn't mind. Most people stepped out of her way for fear of getting stepped on due to her taller than normal size. Her first stop was the supermarket. A tiny bell dinged as she opened the door, letting the clerk know someone had entered the establishment.

“Ah, Easton! How goes it? Anything specific you are looking for today?”

“Hey Tarlowe! I'm just here to get groceries and some dog food. Nothing too crazy today!” the Titan chuckled.

“Well if you need anything, you know where to find me!”

“Will do.”

Easton took a basket from the stack at the front and made her way through the store, looking at various fruits and snack foods. She picked up a box of crackers, 2 mangos, some blackberries, and some milk. Next, she headed over to the pet aisle to begin browsing the store’s selection of various treats and toys. As Easton was looking around the shelf, something towards the back caught her eye.

“Oh, Daisy is gonna LOVE this!” the titan smiled as she picked up a huge cow femur, its marrow replaced with a peanut butter filling. The Guardian put the treat in her basket as she threw a bag of dog kibble over her shoulder, and headed towards the registers.

“Ah, the cow leg is an excellent choice! Your dog is gonna love you to bits!”

“I hope so! I'm paying 900 glimmer for it!”

Easton and Tarlowe shared a laugh for a quick minute before he began bagging her items. After payment they exchanged a brief farewell, and Easton left the store. Most civilians in the city could recognize a guardian from a mile away, but Easton was a  _ legend _ . Everyone knew of her and loved her for her accomplishments with her fireteam. The towering titan was almost tripped by a group of small children, who all wanted to be either lifted or piggy backed by the guardian. Easton told them that she had to go give her dog the bone she bought, and after some mild groaning, the group of children left. The walk home was always more stressful for Easton, but it definitely beat getting shot at by a Vex mind. As soon as she put the key in her apartment door, a low but loud bark could be heard from inside. As soon as the titan entered, a huge Rottweiler tackled her to the ground and began licking her face furiously.

“Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I was gone for so long! Sheesh!” Easton peeled herself off the ground and put her bags on the kitchen counter. Daisy was at her feet, her tail wagging ferociously as Easton gave her the cow leg. 

“Here you go, girl. Don't eat it all at once, ya hear?”

After Daisy took the bone to her bed, Easton sat on the couch and turned on her radio. It had been a long day, but days like today were why Easton loved Wednesdays.


End file.
